Captivated
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Heero observes his behavior toward a certain pilot's hair. The others think he's obsessed, he thinks he doesn't have a problem.  1x2 funny fluffy gift story. This one's for Sharon of the moments of rupture site!


**Captivating.**

**Author notes: I got this idea from chatting with my boyfriend Roman. I typed something to him about snuggling up in his lap with my laptop or a book and being comfy while we both do our own thing and I got the mental image to go with this story. Then I thought why not. So this is going to be a gift fic for Sharon of Moments of Rupture. Cuz her site is awesomely awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing seriously I don't even own any money for you to steal in a law suit over this.**

**Chapter 1,**

It's captivating, mesmerizing, hypnotic, addictive…it's…I've run out of words to describe how distracting it is. I never pegged myself to be the one having a hair fetish so it surprises me how utterly addicted I am to it. I've of course explored this strange new fascination of me. I've looked at the others, touched inconspicuously during sparring matches to see if it elicited the same feelings. It doesn't this would mean I don't have a hair fetish, but whenever he's in the room I am instantly drawn to it. I watch it as it sways almost like a cat would watch a piece of yarn swaying before them. My fingers itch and I simply have to touch it.

It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so creepy. It hadn't always been this way though. At first I would stomp the desired to touch it and just go on as I usually did. I would submerge myself in work, glue my eyes to my laptop and ignore all life outside it until he left and I could relax and actually get some work done. Over time as we more often than not ended up in the same hiding places I would start to find things to be mad at him about just so I could give it a tug without it seeming weird and out of place. Whenever we got captured I would always be anxious as they dragged him off. I would sit there for hours worrying about the things they might do and more so what they might touch. I would frown as I would be most worried about their actually going through with their threats on it. It was important to him having them take it from him was the one thing he wouldn't accept; the one thing I wouldn't accept. They couldn't have it. When they would return him to the cell I would inspect every part of him starting with it and working my way down. For some reason I was always happiest knowing that it was still there and they didn't do more then beat him.

I still didn't believe I had a problem though. I could keep my hands to myself even when I would pull him in my lap as we waited for the right time to escape. I didn't pet it possessively and call it my precious. No I wasn't that insane. Wufei and Zechs say I'm obsessed with it. I say they're crazy. Barton says I have issues. He's right, but I don't have issues about it. Une considered giving us different partners. I agreed. I'm too distracted by it; that much I'll admit. Duo doesn't say much about it. I don't think he knows. Quatre hasn't come yet, but I doubt it'll take much longer. Speak of the devil…

"Heero we need to talk." Quatre says calmly and he motions for his office. We're staying at his house for a few days to plan missions and talk about the 'good' old days…whoever thought that saying up was insane for sure. The old days are seldom good for anyone. I follow Quatre to his office and sit down in one of the chairs.

"Heero, I know the others have confronted you about it too, but-" I cut him off there.

"I know what you'll say, but I don't have a problem okay? I'm not obsessed with Duo's hair. It's just very very distracting like the rest of him." I say. Quatre laughs.

"Be that as it may I think you really need to talk to Duo about this unhealthy interest of yours."Quatre then says calmly. I promise him to think it over and leave quickly.

I check my laptop and grin as I notice the mission alert for both Duo and I. I quickly pack and run down the stairs.

"Mission Maxwell, we need to be at HQ in 10 minutes." I say as I pass Duo and deliberately keep my eyes on the floor. I head for the kitchen and thank Winner for letting me raid his kitchen to pack for the sudden mission. Duo comes in not long after and does the same. Within 2 minutes of receiving the alert we're on our way to HQ.

The mission is easy, but we got trailed so Une diverted us to one of her spacious safehouses in south France. We're to stay there and see it as our first ever paid vacation. The others would arrive within the next two weeks to fortify our guise as tourists while we prepare to disable this new threat to world peace. I don't mind I'll have at least one week without the others telling me I'm obsessed. I am NOT obsessed with Duo's hair…I think…

It all went to what I thought would be high hell about four days into our stay at the luxurious almost palace as Duo had called it. I'd laughed when he suddenly came running into the living room and dragged me away from setting up security just to show me that the room he'd chosen had a walk in closet and the bed was very fluffy. He demonstrated by bouncing on it like a little child. I'd laughed at his antics and smirked when he gaped at me.

"What? You always did complain I am too serious." I said before returning to my security work and squelching the urge to jump on the bed with him just to have an excuse to pet the hair.

It was later that night that it all went wrong…or so I thought. Duo had found a book in the library he claimed he loved and was laying across the couch completely absorbed in the adventures of 'Treasure island' and I sat against said couch. I don't even remember having decided to sit there instead of on one of the other chairs or couches. I was working on my laptop; typing up our report for Une and setting up a basic info pack for the others to read so we could plan easier. Somehow somewhere during all my typing my hand had strayed to the rope of hair that hung off the couch and on the floor beside me as Duo read his book above me on the couch. Somehow somewhere that hand had started to pet the hair as I typed one handedly without skipping a beat and somehow somewhere at some time I had wrapped the bottom part of it around my hand.

I hadn't noticed I did that. I swear I didn't. In fact it wasn't until I reached for my glass of water with that hand and Duo yelped in pain that I realized what I'd done.

"OW! Oi Heero what the hell?" Duo yelped as we both stared at my hand which had frozen mid reach; the braid still wrapped around it.

"I didn't…when did I…shit I do have a problem…" I stuttered quickly untangling my hand. For some reason my cheeks felt hot. I'd never blushed before so it surprised me. I didn't dare look up at Duo whom I was sure was not going to be happy. I kept my eyes on the ground as I waited for Duo to say something.

"I should've realized you might do that. It's not the first time, but…I gotta ask…why?" Duo finally said calmly. I looked up at this. I did it before? When? How'd he find out? Why? Now there's a good question…

I remained silent as I pondered the question he asked. Why? I didn't know why…I tried to recall other instances where my hand betrayed me and took hold of his hair and realized Duo was right. I did do it before. Whenever we get captured I would clutch it possessively as I'd hold Duo close, but why? I could think of many reasons. I wanted to keep him safe, holding it made me feel safe, it feels nice to hold, the others are right and I'm a freak with a hair obsession and so on. However if I had to narrow it down to one reason I had to admit…

"I…it feels safe. Can't take you away if I hold it…I…feel safe then. Just now…I don't know…maybe the others are right, maybe I am obsessed with your hair…and you…I never noticed I did that. That's the truth. I know…I know I'm always distracted by it, but I don't usually do what my brain says I should…I don't want to be a creep. I-I l-like you." I blurt out finally. It's like my brains can't shut my mouth up and I have no control over what I'm saying. I don't much like feeling out of control and what I said surprised even me. I look at the ground again. I seem to do that a lot today.

Duo remains silent for a long while. For a while it feels like he may never speak. I hear a soft rustling as he slides off the couch and prepare for him to run to his room and lock himself in there until the others arrive. I blink however when something tickles me. I sneeze from it and look up through my bangs. Duo sits before me and tickled me with the tip of his braid.

"So…you dumped your laptop and now you're having an affair with my hair? Or are you having an affair with both of them?" he says jokingly.

"Ah…what?" I stammer surprised. I hadn't thought he'd laugh it off.

"You know? If you liked me you could've told me so. I don't bite you know; unless of course you want me to." Duo said grinning mischievously. I smiled at him and then frowned as my hand was already making attempts to latch onto Duo's hair again. Duo just laughed and wrapped the end of his braid around my hand.

"There's a reason you're the only one who gets away with touching my hair." he said grabbing his book from the couch and getting comfortable beside me on the floor. I shifted a little so I could continue my report with one hand as the other possessively clutched Duo's braid.

"There is?" I asked calmly.

"Hmm…like you too." Duo answered.

That is how the other three found us a few hours later when they arrived. Quatre and Trowa raised an eyebrow and Wufei moved to reprimand me, but was stopped short of speaking.

"He's got permission." Duo said turning the page of his book without looking up. I smirked as all three now stared at Duo and I. Then I stuck out my tongue. I smirked as all three now gaped like fishes on dry land. It was childish I suppose, but so damn rewarding too. I think I see why Duo enjoys doing that.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
